Give me forever
by VishousCross
Summary: Summary: Kakashi is a vampire who made a mistake. Naruto is a boy who runs from life. When those two meet up they instantly connect, Kakashi tries to help Naruto ease his past, and the get through the consequences of rape. Full summary inside! Rape, yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story was suggested by baby-kitsune9. She was the winner of my contest, she emailed me the correct character. I hope you guys enjoy this, I hope this turns out being a good story.

Summary: Kakashi is a vampire who made a mistake. Naruto is a boy who runs from life. When those two meet up they instantly connect, Kakashi tries to help Naruto ease his past, and the get through the consequences of rape. Can Kakashi protect Naruto from his foster dad? When the time comes, will Kakashi make the same mistake twice? Will Naruto ever find love, and be able to trust again?

He stood over the fresh graves, simply staring at the loose dirt in the inky darkness. He still couldn't believe it. It was just so damn hard to wrap his mind around. Minato, his best friend from the past twenty five years, and Kushina, his young pregnant wife, dead, they were killed in a wrong place wrong time incident and gone forever. Tears slipped down his ivory cheeks as a sob lodged in his throat, his legs buckled and he sank to the ground in agony. The flowers that he had brought for the loving couple that had been like family to him, slipped from his numb fingers, they hit the ground as the wind started to blow, the pale white, blue, pink and yellow petals from the bouquet catching in the breeze and blowing away.

Why? Why did this have to happen? It was just too cruel, to even think about.

He had loved them like they were his own family. He loved everything about them, their smiles, their kindness, their warmth.

He had longed to share their lives, however brief they might have been, and in many ways he did. But twenty five was so damn young, too damn young for anyone person to die.

And to make his pain and suffering complete, not even the baby had survived. He had looked everywhere in the hospital where the couple had been taken, had run up and down the halls like a mad man looking for their son after he had been told that the baby had been taken from Kushina's womb in an effort to save it.

He hadn't found him. He didn't find the child that he was to help them raise as its godfather.

More tears slipped down his cold cheeks as he reached out and grabbed a hand full of loose dirt from Minato and Kushina's graves and let the dirt shift through his fingers and fall.

His heart aching in his chest he looked up at the night sky, at the pale moon that he was bound to and roared his heartbreak to the heavens.

Never again, he vowed silently as he cried. Never again would he hold something precious to his heart and watch it die. While he is still breathing, he'll never let it slip through his fingers.

The next time he loved someone, he would change them, make them like him, creatures of the night, a vampire. The next time he loved someone he would give the all of himself, all of his soul, he would give them forever.

He got up from his position and walked into the darkness, leaving no trace that he was there, like he has done for the last sixteen years. He knew he shouldn't feel as guilty about it, but he did. Now, he has no one left in his life to care about.

Naruto ran as fast as he could, he needed to get away from that place. He needed to escape, he has dealt with the abuse long enough, and he was sick of it. He ran into a deep alley, his heart pounding so hard that he could hear it in his ears. He thought he would be safe where he was, but he was wrong. An arm reached out and wrapped around Naruto's head and held his mouth shut, to prevent him from screaming.

"Make a sound, and I'll kill you." A deep voice whispered in the boy's ear. Naruto shuddered in fear. He had to risk his life for his freedom. He would rather die than to be tortured again, he slammed his foot down on his captor's and ran when he was freed, he ran until he crashed on a broad chest.

"I'm sorry," he said as he got back up. He looked up and saw the most gorgeous creature alive, the male had silver hair, a face mask and a head band over his eye. He had a muscular body; every shape was redefined in the tight outfit he was wearing. His shirt was sleeveless, and navy blue, he looked like he had a fishnet over that shirt. His pants were black leather, and he had black boots on.

"Do you need help?" He leaned down and reached for the boy's hand.

Naruto heard footsteps behind him; he quickly turned around to notice a very familiar shadow coming towards him. He looked up sadly, he was sure that the older man couldn't see him in the dark, Naruto's eyes were able to adapt in the darkness because he had been running all night, so he got use to the lighting. Naruto got up quickly and ran off. The silver haired male looked at the direction where the boy was running to, then looked back. He shrugged his shoulders then left the alley; he didn't even want to think about why the boy looked familiar. He didn't get far with his thoughts when his stomach started to growl.

'Damn!' Kakashi thought as he went back to his old hunting grounds. He thought his energy would last him one more day before he had to drink again.

Every time that Kakashi bit into a neck, of anything, he always imagined that he was biting into the neck of his best friend and his wife. If he would have, they, along with their son, would still be alive. As he finished his meal, and sulking, he looked up and noticed the same blonde haired-blue eyed boy running down the street, he also noticed a cop was chasing after the boy. He stood up and wiped his mouth clean and walked down the alley, he quietly followed the cop, he didn't know why…but he felt like he had to.

Naruto ran for his life, he noticed that his foster father was following him and he was catching up fast. He didn't pay attention to where he was going and tripped over a glass bottle, shattering it in his hand. His "dad" grabbed him by the collar and slammed him to the ground.

"Where do you think you're going you little slut," the man hollered.

"Let me go!" Naruto struggled.

He pushed Naruto down on the street and looked around; he noted that no one was around him. He forced the boy to his knees and unzipped his pants; he pulled out his member and forced it down the blonde's throat. As he thrusted down Naruto's throat, Kakashi was gagging, how could do something like that to a poor little boy. That kid was innocent.

"Hey," Kakashi walked from behind the building he was behind.

"What are you doing here? Get away!" The cop shouted.

Naruto looked at Kakashi with pleading eyes. Kakashi just couldn't shake off the feeling that he knew the boy.

"I could ask you the same thing officer." Kakashi said sternly, his eyes never leaving Naruto.

The cop thrusted harshly one last time then pulled out of Naruto roughly then zipped up his pants then went towards Kakashi. He was really pissed that, that man interrupted his time with his foster son. He wanted to show that boy whose boss and made sure that he NEVER ran away again. He took out his night stick and went towards the taller male.

"Either get out of here, or I'm going to kick your ass!" The man threatened.

Kakashi looked over and saw Naruto passed out. Good, which means he could use his speed. Kakashi moved quickly, the male had a difficult time following him. He hit the cop on the head rather hard to knock him out. Once the man fell, Kakashi picked Naruto up and carried him home. He hoped he was doing the right thing by protecting the blonde; he would just have to call Asuma and tell him that he won't be going to work for the next few days.

When he entered the house, he placed Naruto on his black couch. Then he went into the kitchen and got a glass of water and a cool rag. He placed the cool rag on Naruto's forehead. He figured that Naruto will be out for awhile, he felt warm. As time went by, the towel got warm so he took it off then got off the table and went back into the kitchen to wring it out and cool it down again. He placed the towel back on Naruto's head and sat on his couch.

A few hours later Naruto woke up and sat up panicky. He looked around frantically; his eyes fell on the silver god. He gasped as he saw the man in the light. The man was GORGEOUS! He changed his shirt, now he was wearing a black tank-top. It was tight, so it showed the muscles on his chest. Everything else besides the hand band was the same. His eyes were bi-colored, Naruto felt like he could stare at them forever.

"Where…am I?" Naruto asked.

"You are at my house."

Naruto felt his insides melt, that voice was so melodious. Then reality hit Naruto like a ton of bricks, he looked around expecting to see his "dad". "Where is my dad?" Naruto asked.

"Probably the same spot I left him." Kakashi never took his eyes off the blonde. He couldn't, the blonde looked _so_ familiar but he just couldn't place it.

"You saved me, but, why?" Naruto asked.

"You looked like you needed help. So I helped you." Kakashi stated; he really didn't want to tell Naruto that the only reason why he saved him was because he thought he knew the boy.

"What's your name?" The boy asked.

"Kakashi…what's yours?" the silver haired asked, he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Naruto," the blonde asked.

Kakashi's heart stopped. That was the same name as his friend's baby, but it wasn't possible. That baby was dead.

"Naruto…would you like for me to protect you?" Kakashi asked; he knew he had to protect him. He just didn't know why, the feeling just kept nagging at his gut since he first met the boy.

"Why?" Naruto couldn't quite figure it out, why would a stranger, someone he didn't even know, want to protect him.

"Because…I hate seeing people in danger…" He lied, he thought it was too early to tell Naruto who/what he was and about his past.

Naruto was skeptical about that answer, but he wasn't going to argue, he just hoped that it worked out this time. Kakashi saw the doubtful look on the boy's face; he hoped that he could find a way to change the doubtfulness.

"Alright Naruto, follow me…I'm going to show you to your room." Kakashi said as he got up off the couch.

Naruto got up and followed the silver-haired male upstairs; he was still terrified of what he would do. Kakashi explained each room, he stopped in between two doors, and he leaned towards one and opened the door. Naruto peered into the room and noticed a big soft bed. He slowly walked into the room and felt Kakashi walking behind him. Naruto got on the bed and lay down, it felt really warm and he was very comfortable. He quickly sat up when he felt the bed shift.

"Easy Naruto…" Kakashi said lightly, "I was just trying to cover you up so you can get some sleep."

Naruto eased up and lay back down and closed his eyes. He heard Kakashi walk away from the bed and left the door open.

"I'm in the room right across from you, don't be afraid to knock if you need anything."

Little did Kakashi know, someone was planning an angry scheme against his, he had a goon follow Kakashi for awhile, just to see what type of a male he was before he got accepted into a job.

A/N: I hate summaries, and the last sentence...I feel I could have added more but didn't. SORRY! I hope you enjoy the first chapter. Be kind in the reviews, constructive criticism are also welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Babykitsune9 helped me out with this...and the next chapter, so I think we all need to thank her by reviewing...yeah?

Naruto woke up the next day in the strange man's large four post bed and looked around as the covers fell away from him. The room was beautiful in the light of day, the dark mahogany wood furniture shone nicely in the sun light. The bright red wall paper matching the bright red carpet on the floor, and the curtains at the window. Naruto rubbed his eyes and yawned, wondering if maybe Mr. Kakashi would mind if he grabbed something to eat since his _bastard_ adoptive father had refused to feed him for the past three days and his need for food was finally catching up with him.

He climbed out of bed and looked down at himself and wrinkled his nose in disgust, finally recalling that he hadn't bathed in the past few days either because every time he had gone to take a shower his adoptive father had followed him and stood in the door way watching him as he started to strip, and remarking on how beautiful and sexy Naruto's body was. It had unnerved the teen enough that he had quickly pulled his clothes back on and left the room, deciding that if his father was going to try anything weird that he could suffer from Naruto's B.O. while he was at it.

'I need a shower...'

But he didn't have any clothes. And unless he was lucky and there was a small fortune in clothes in the dresser and closet, in his size, then he would have to wait. But he didn't really want to wait. He could feel his skin crawling, now that he was awake, and he didn't like the sensation much. Deciding to give the dresser and closet a try he walked over to one and pulled open the drawer and felt his jaw drop in shock.

Holy shit! There were T-shirts, sweaters, boxers, sweats, and socks in the dresser drawers. Cautiously he reached inside and fished out a soft royal blue sweater, a pair of boxers and some socks then moved over to the closet and curiously opened one of the doors and sucked in a breath.

Mother of god, there were jeans, and expensive looking jackets and suit's everywhere. He looked down and saw a wide variety of shoes boxes and cocked his head before picking up the first one and opened it to find some brand new sneakers with an envelope stuffed in the box with his name scrawled across the paper in clear, beautiful letters.

He turned the envelope around and opened it and found a large wad of cash and a small note from Kakashi inside of it. Naruto pulled out the note and canned the words with a critical eye. Looking for hidden messages. Upon finding none he reread it normally just to be sure.

_Naruto,_

_I'm sorry that I forgot to let you get some clothes last night and by the time I remembered that you came here without anything-_

_I was loath to wake you so I took the liberty of buying you everything that you see._

_And I want to make one thing painfully clear. You are not a prisoner here. You are free to come and go as you please, when you please._

_I will not stop you._

_All that I ask is that you take the cell phone that I left for you by the bed, on the night stand. _–Naruto looked behind him to find the phone sitting there on the desk-_ That way if you need me, or get into trouble, I will be able to find you since the phone had a GPS tracking chip in it._

_The money in the envelope is for you to use if you feel that you need to get out for a little bit or if I have forgotten anything. Feel free to do whatever you want, eat something, shower, go out and walk around the town. And I will see you again this evening at around six._

_Have a good day-_

_Kakashi_

_Was this guy for real?_Naruto wondered curiously as he looked the letter over again and made a funny little sound. Creepy perverts didn't do things like this right? They didn't treat you like royalty and then take everything out of your hide later? Naruto wondered as he took the money out of the envelope and nearly choked on his own tongue. There was _over_ one hundred thousand dollars, cash, in his hands. One hundred thousand!

Either Kakashi was a _very_ nice man and _liked_ him a lot, or he was _after_ something.

Something that he felt was worth one hundred thousand dollars cash. Naruto's suspicious nature sparked to life and he grabbed the clothes that he wanted to wear and ran into the bathroom and checked the walls for hidden cameras and hole that could be peep holes before deeming the room safe and striping off his dirty clothes and turning on the shower and adjusting the water so that it was warm, but not too warm.

He hated cold showers. Just as much as he hated scalding showers.

Both of which his father had _used_from time to time to punish him when he had supposedly been bad.

Naruto stepped under the spray and sighed as the warm water slid down his skin, and grabbed the soap from the little shelf and started to scrub himself until his skin hurt before rinsing himself off and setting the soap aside and picking up the unopened bottle of shampoo and snapped it open and gave it an experimental sniff to see what Kakashi had picked out for him to use. The shampoo smelled like cool cucumber with a slightly floral hint to it and Naruto snickered a little bit as an amusing thought crossed his mind.

Did Kakashi think he was a girl or something? Naruto snickered at the thought.

A/N: Next chapter shall be posted by the end of next week...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I really liked the chapter...it was fun to write the little scene between Kakashi and Naruto. I hope you guys like it!

Naruto finished his shower and dried himself off and put the towel in the laundry basket and grabbed the boxers and slipped them on then grabbed the pair of faded jeans and pulled them on too. Marveling at how well they fit him. They were snug, but not so snug that it felt as if they were cutting him in half. The cool denim hugged his long legs and hung just a little low on his hips but that didn't matter to him much since he'd grow into them.

Sort of.

He reached out and placed his hand against the mirror in front of him and wiped some of the moisture that had gathered there away and looked at himself in the glass. He looked totally different from the last time he had seen his reflection. His skin wasn't as pale, he wasn't bleeding or covered in bruises, he wasn't scared and shaking.

He just looked...normal.

His dark blue eyes stared back at him, his blond hair hung in his eyes, and down to his shoulders.

Jeez, no wonder Kakashi was sort of treating him like a girl. He sort of looked like one, a flat chested and lean looking one, but still sort of like a girl. He licked his lower lip and narrowed his dark blue eyes a little bit as he studied his features in the glass before growling in irritation.

No wonder his father was always sniffing around him like he was a bitch in heat.

His features _were_ beautiful, just not _masculine_ beautiful.

They looked far too feminine to belong to a male. His eyes were wide, exotic looking; his bone structure delicate, even his build _was_ delicate. "God I hate my parents..." He muttered under his breath as he thought about his dead biological parents and looked around for a brush and maybe something to cut his hair with, but after looking over himself again decided that a hair cut would do nothing to make him look more like a guy and simply settled for grabbing the brush so that he could brush his hair.

Once that was done he grabbed the shirt and socks and walked out of the bathroom, flicking off the light before he turned his back, not wanting to get yelled at by Kakashi when his electric bill went up because he accidentally left the light on. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge and pulled on the socks and pulled his pants legs down over them then shrugged on the royal blue sweater and pulled it down to his hips and sighed as his stomach growled a little bit.

_Right. Food_. He'd forgotten about that.

He thought as he stood back up and started walking across the room to the door and opened it and looked out into the hall cautiously, looking for any signs of vicious house pets that Kakashi might have forgotten to mention. Once he felt safe enough to step out of the bedroom he slowly and carefully made his way down to the kitchen and after a little rummaging around found some pans, cooking spray, and some other things and decided to cook himself some eggs and sausage that he found in the obscenely over stocked fridge.

Dear god, just how much food did Kakashi think he needed anyways?

Naruto wondered as he grabbed a cutting board and a sharp knife and started to cut the raw sausage into pieces and paused only long enough to reach out and switch on the front eye on the stove and adjust the setting to three in a half and dropped the first three pieces into the pan and listened to them start to cook as he cut three more and added them to the pan before looking for some saran wrap to wrap the rest of the raw meat in so that it would stay fresh longer before putting it back in the fridge and finding a spatula and turning the pieces over so that the other side could cook before shifting his attention to the eggs.

Kakashi let out a groan as he turned over onto his back and threw an arm over his eyes and tried to block out the sounds and scents of Naruto moving around, and cooking in his kitchen. It wasn't that he minded that the boy was going through his things and fixing himself something to eat. He didn't mind, really, he was just a little unused to the noise and scents this early in his day. That was all. And being a creature of the night he was used to his solitary lone wolf life style. He was looking forward to getting more hours of sleep in, since he didn't go to bed early, he never did. That was until Naruto knocked on his door to see if he wanted something to eat.

Naruto wondered if Mr. Kakashi was home, and up. So he wandered back in the hallway and knocked on the door. When he heard a grunt, he walked in.

"Kakashi-San…" Naruto said quietly, as he opened the door.

"Yeah…" Kakashi grunted.

Naruto's eyes widen, he was face to face with a pale smooth hairless chest, and he wasn't even wondered about the guy's face.

Kakashi noticed that the boy went quiet. He lifted his arm and peered down at him. When he saw the young male, he had to fight the urge to laugh, Naruto was staring at him and his face was completely red.

"What's up Naruto, did u need something?" Kakashi asked, he wondered if Naruto may be needed help or if he needed him for something else.

The tone of Kakashi's voice snapped him out of his induced trance. Naruto looked up and stared in the male's face while answering him. "I thought you were awake, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, what did you need?"

"I was wondering if you were hungry, I made breakfast." Naruto said; he looked down, finding his feet very interesting.

"No I am not, but thank you for the offer though."Kakashi smiled, he had to remember Naruto had no idea about him.

"Okay, well…I also wanted you to know that I was thinking about taking a walk after breakfast." Naruto said; he wanted to take a walk and see if any of his friends wanted to hang out.

"OK, well you have fun on your walk. Oh, and Naruto…" Naruto turned back to face Kakashi, "Please take that phone with you and please be careful."

"I will, and thank you again Mr. Kakashi…you know…for everything."

"It's okay Naruto, you have no reason to thank me…now get going I'll see you later." Kakashi snuggled back into his bed and closed his eyes.

Naruto quietly closed the door and headed back for the kitchen; he sat down and began eating, completely unaware that he was being watched.

A dark shadowy figure was peering through the window, watching Naruto eat, loving how the boy was sucking the juices off of his fingers.

"Today my boy, you will be mine again…and if that _guy_ comes back around…I'll kill him for taking my sex toy."

The figure walked off back into the shadows and waited, waited till it was time, time to take back what's right fully his.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry! I've been dead for this story and I didn't know where to go! I am back now, and I hope you liked what I've done. If you forgive me, then review please!

Kakashi woke up a few hours later and checked his phone. He noticed that he had gotten a few text messages from Naruto stating that he was alright. He smiled softly and got up and got dressed. He chuckled when he heard a small dog shuffling his foot down the hallway. He walked out and bent down to pet the dog on his head.

"Hey there Pakkun…" He said as he patted the dog's head. The dog rubbed his head on the hand that was petting him.

Kakashi chuckled and stood up. He walked down the hallways, with the dog tagging at his heels. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a blood packet that he keeps hidden, and opened it up and started drinking the packet as he looked around the kitchen; he noticed that Naruto cleaned the dishes that he used. He couldn't help the chuckle that slipped past through his lips.

He went to check on the time on his clock and noticed that it was a little after eight, he went to check on Naruto's room and found him passed out on his bed, he went in and fixed the sleeping boy's position and covered him up when Naruto got startled and sat straight up, his lips collided with Kakashi's. His eyes widened at the touch. Naruto pulled back and curled up, afraid that he was going to get thrown out.

Kakashi couldn't help but to think why the scent of the blood smelled so familiar. He looked down at the boy who was curled, he was muttering something.

"Naruto?" He called out.

"Please…please don't hurt me…" Naruto begged.

"Naruto…no one is going to hurt you…" He said soothingly.

Naruto looked up at the guy and saw that it was Kakashi. He smiled slightly. Kakashi smiled back, and then he sat on the corner of the bed. He had to know, he just hoped that Naruto would talk to him about it.

"Naruto…what exactly happened to you?" Kakashi asked carefully.

"As to what exactly?" He asked; he wanted to be sure.

"Why are you in foster care?"

It took most of the night, but Naruto explained everything he could to him. About how his parents were killed, and what happened to him while he was in foster care and how much he was hated over the years. "I got use to people not caring about me…" With that said, Naruto looked sad and heartbroken.

"Naruto…" He wanted to say more, but he didn't know what to say.

He looked up at Kakashi and smiled softly. "Don't worry about it 'Kashi…" He gave the man a nickname, then smiled innocently. Kakashi smiled and ruffled the hair of the young boy.

"Sleep, I have to leave for a few hours, text me if you need anything."

Naruto couldn't sleep. So he got up off the bed and started to walk around, he walked down the dark streets and alleys. He stopped when he heard a voice, a familiar voice.

"What are you doing out here?" He knew who that voice was, but he couldn't place it.

"Just walking…" She giggled.

"Thank you for helping me…" His voice was smooth and seductive.

She didn't respond so Naruto took a peak around the corner and saw silver hair, and the male was biting into her neck. Naruto stood there shocked. The male looked up and saw Naruto there; he dropped the female and started to walk towards the shock boy.

"Naruto…wait…"

"Get away from me!" Naruto turned around and ran into the dark alleys, unknowingly going towards his "father's" house.

'Shit!'


End file.
